


Ghosts from a Past Life

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Guy is about to start a new life, but is this possible?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Ghosts and Gore" prompt.
> 
> Also written for Ushobwri's Monster Fest Ghost Day

Guy of Gisborne dismounted and started to lead his horse towards the stable.  As he did so he heard a voice saying quietly, “Stand still!”  Recognising Much, he did as he was told.  The voice continued, “Turn round and ride back out, as if you’ve just remembered something you need to do.”  
  
Guy wasn’t sure what Much had in mind, but nevertheless he did as he was instructed.  It made as much sense as most of the Sheriff’s orders, and at least Much had Guy’s interests at heart, which was certainly not true of the Sheriff.  Guy wasn’t too sure where he was supposed to go, so once clear of the city boundary he turned off the main road onto the first path he met.  He wasn’t surprised when he heard the rapid trotting of a pony coming up behind; so he stopped his own horse and turned to face his follower, hand on his sword in case it was needed.  
  
Much smiled and dismounted, indicating to Guy to do the same.  “Do you trust me?” he asked.  
  
“Of course,” Guy replied.  
  
“Few people do,” Much said.  “Especially when it comes to making plans.”  
  
“Tell me about your plan.”  
  
“The first part requires you to send your horse back to the castle.”  
  
“That’s essential?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay.”  Guy looped the reins so the horse wouldn’t catch itself and then hit the horse on the flank, shouted and waved his arms at it.  The horse didn’t need any further encouragement and took off back along the path.  
  
Much sounded surprised as he said.  “I really didn’t think you’d go through with it.”  
  
“What have I got to lose?  The worse that can happen is I have to walk back to the castle and say I fell off.  And everyone gets another laugh at my expense.  What’s the next part of your plan?”  
  
“We start walking.  I have to return the pony to the village she came from.  And then we carry on walking.”  
  
“Lead on.  I presume there’s a reason for all this.”  
  
They walked in silence for a while, until they came within sight of the village.  Once there Much removed the packs from the back of the pony and gave one to Guy to carry, while he shouldered the second one.  This time it was the pony which was sent on its way, although it needed little encouragement to head home.  
  
When the two men had walked a bit further Much said, “Robin’s gone north, but I’ve not gone with him.  Please don’t ask me why; I’m not sure I can tell you, I just knew what I had to do.”  
  
“All right, I won’t.  I assume it involves me in some way.”  
  
Much didn’t answer and Guy wondered whether he’d said more than he should.  
  
After a few minutes Much continued, “It did and it didn’t.  Anyway, what matters is you were out all day today.”  
  
“Yes.  A proper fool’s errand; which I presume the Sheriff was aware of when he sent me.”  
  
“Yes, it was deliberate.  While you’ve been out Vaisey has sent the few remaining men from your old guard to Lincoln supposedly to escort back a visitor.  As soon as they had departed two men arrived, one of whom turns out to be the commander of the new guards Vaisey’s been bringing in for the last few weeks.”  
  
Guy stopped walking.  “That puts me out of a job.”  He felt sick.  “He means to kill me.”  
  
“Yes, that was my conclusion.  So I thought it was best if we started the new life we’d been talking about.  Which was why I came up with my plan.”  
  
Guy gave a weak smile and started walking again.  “A plan for which I am very grateful.  I notice the pack you gave me contains some of my things.”  
  
“Well, you know I’ve been able to get into your new room without being seen.  And fortunately that was still possible.  I didn’t dare take too much, because I thought it better if they didn’t know you’d left, at least until we’d had time to get away.”  
  
“Thank you.  Where are we going?”  
  
“We are heading south-west, to a new life.”  
  
“A new life.  That sounds almost impossible.”  
  
Their route had brought them close to a lake and they turned to walk along beside it.  The evening was drawing on and there was a mist over the lake.  Much shivered slightly.  “There always seems to be some sort of being in that lake,” he said.  
  
Guy looked towards the lake, gave a groan and fell to his knees.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Much asked.  
  
“Can’t you see them?” Guy replied.  “The ghosts.  They’re stretching out their hands towards me.  Much, I recognise some of them.”  He swallowed.  “People I’ve injured.  People who’ve died.  Their families.  The women and children who died because I took away their husband and father.  They’re calling to me.”  
  
Guy stood up and began walking towards the lake.  “I can see their wounds.  I can see their pain.  There’s so many of them.  I never realised how many there were.  I have to join them.”  
  
Much grabbed Guy’s hand.  “It’s just the mist.  It’s my fault.  There’s nothing there; just mist.  Come away.”  
  
Guy pulled his hand free from Much’s grasp.  “I have to go.  I’m so sorry.”  
  
Much stood in front of Guy and put his arms round him to stop him.  “I’m not letting you.  You’re not going with them; you’re coming with me.  Hold my hand and you’ll be safe.”  
  
Reluctantly Guy gave his hand back to Much and let him lead them away.  The tears streamed down his face and as they continued walking he sobbed, “So many of them, so many.”  
  
Much squeezed Guy’s hand and kept hold of it until they were out of sight of the lake.  They walked on a little further, before they found a suitable spot to camp for the night.  
  
As they lay down to sleep, Much held Guy and said quietly, “I promise you, no ghost is going to take you from me, I won’t let them.”  



End file.
